


Introduction

by cap_n_port (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, i thought of this really early in the morning and couldnt get on my computer till now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: "Yo, dude. You're blushing."





	Introduction

The gnome entered the room, and Merle's eyes were immediately drawn to him. He went up to everybody, shaking their hands.

When he finally got to Merle, he looked at him with his ~~beautiful~~ ( _um, wait_ ) ~~amazing~~ ( _no, not that_ ) ~~could stare into them all day~~ ( _come up with a more solid description you idiot_ ) dark blue eyes, and a ~~winning~~ ( _stop that, merle_ ) smile. 

He introduced himself as Davenport, their captain, and went off to go talk to someone else about the mission. The elves next to Merle tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo, dude. You're blushing." 

 


End file.
